narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki
| birthdate =April 25 | age =1,028 | gender =Female | height =7'2" | weight =156 lbs | blood type =O | hometown =Sky Sector | countryoforigin = Rasengakure | countryofliving =Travels | affiliation = Meiji | previous affiliation = | occupation =Sage | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Kaminoshi | previous partner = | family =Kana Korimachi (Father) Chiyo Otsutsuki (Mother) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Grandmother) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Uncle) Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Uncle) Asura Ōtsutsuki (Cousin) Indra Ōtsutsuki‎ (Cousin) Saimei Ōtsutsuki (Cousin) Ace Korimachi (Brother) Saisha Korimachi (Sister) Sai Korimachi (Brother) Niyya Korimachi (Niece) Kaminoshi (Fiancé) Kamiko Otsutsuki (Daughter) Osamu Otsutsuki (Son) | clan = Helixian Clan Otsutsuki Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank = | classification =Sage Transcendante Medical-nin Sensor | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = Noryokugan Tenseigan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Four Branches Technique *Dimensional Branch *Apeirogan *Juryokuido *Jikukankotai *Tengai Juman *Tengai Kukyo *Tengai Nami *Sunryuuken *Elemental Branch *Sokousei **Ice Spear Severity Creation **Ice Spear Pinpoint Severity **Ice Glacier Severity Eruption **Ice Age Severity Coverage *Transcendent Branch *Seiriteki Kasei *Reiyuigon *Reihogosha *Kaitou *Enlightenment Branch *Insuunagare *Cosmic Chains *Cosmic Chain Prison *Reiyuigon *Reihogosha *Seal of the Chakravartin Heavenly Oppression Synapse Control Spatial Consumption Transcription Seal: Autonomous Initiative Tenseigan Chakra Mode *Tenseigan: Scattering Chakra Rosary *Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Rosary *Ruby Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Ruby Wheel Localized Reincarnation Explosion *Emerald Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Jade Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Amber Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Reincarnation Wheel Explosion *Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Localised Reincarnation Explosion *Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Truth-Seeking Ball *Truth Releasing Shifting Rosary *Truth Releasing Heavenly Revolving Rosary *Heavenly Truth Prison *Compromised Freedom: Subjugation of the Populace *Compromised Freedom: Heavenly Contribution *Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack *Eighty Gods Vacuum Lion Fists *Eighty Gods Amber Assault *Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack *Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher *Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms *Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm *Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body *Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Tenseigan: Psychokinesis Eight Gates Eight Gates Released Formation Evening Elephant Morning Peacock Tailed Beast Ball Rabbit Hair Needle Hair Needle Senbon Rabbit Hair Needle Senbon Palm Bottom Six Paths Sage Mode Sage Art: Emergence Will Materialisation Will Override Quantum Movement Extremis Fire Release: Brilliant Corona Annihilation Fire Release: Nova Flame Extraordinary Rejuvenation Physical Clone Technique Surangama King's Arsenal | taijutsu =Gentle Fist Strong Fist | weapons = | tools =Chain Blades }} Chiyoko Otsutsuki is one of the surviving members of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and the Helixian Clan, and is the daughter of Kana Korimachi and a (currently unknown) Otsutsuki Female. She is known for possessing two unique dojutsu, the Tenseigan, which evolved from her Byakugan, and the Noryokugan, both of which she gained during birth due to her parents uique DNA interacting with one another. She is known to practice Ninshū and often travels the world to teach others about the great work of her uncle. Blaz Blue - Alter * Background Chiyoko is unique in the fact that she has two sets of extraterrestrial DA, which would lead to her directly inheriting her parents powerful genes and clan lineage on both sides of the family. Due to this, her mother, father and uncles tought her how to properly utilize her dojutsu and various forms of Ninshu and Ninjutsu. Following in her families footsteps for many years on end, she would eventually grom highly adept in figuring out things taught to her at a vastly accelerated rate. DBecuase of this, she was labled a prodigy within both her clans. Her father tought her of his clans origin,as well as the Noryokugan, a kekkei genkai not actually awakened in the eyes, but manifested within the body, which all members of the main branches of the Helixian Clan are born with. This would cause the teo to develop a rather close father - daughter relationship that would last for as long as they lived. Knowing her family history of being an alien to this planet, she would hold her family very dear to her and do anything she could to spread the application of Ninshu. When her Grandmother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, cast Infinite Tsukuyomi, her mother was caught in it, unable to be retrieve and as a result, because a victim and she was left with just her father. With the two immune to the visual genjutsu, she made up in her heart to always do the right thing as well as stay out of trouble. She would go on to witness the battle between her grandmother and uncles which she didn't like nor enjoy in the least bit, but she knew was necessary to end her evil deeds and enslavement of the world. This would bring into heart the long sought after peace of losing her mother, in with she forgave her grandmother. After the battle between her family member finally ended, she became truly interested in her families Ninjutsu techniques, the ones she learned many years ago, some of which she would expand upon. Soon after, she decided to travel the world and teach them of the wonderful marvels of Ninshu. Appearance Personality Abilities Chiyoko is a highly skilled Shinobi, knowing quite a lot from living nearly one thousand years. She has very adept knowledge of the shinobi that reside her, as well as ninjutsu, among other types of jutsu, and even the various Shinobi World Wars that have taken place. Kekkei Mōra Being born with a dojutsu and a bodily kekkei genkai and even having one of them evolve, she is quite skilled in there usage and has learned from her family members about how to properly use her Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Mora, even going as far as learning from one family member through observation alone. She is able to use her Tenseigan to see the chakra, the chakra pathway and nearly 360 degrees around her entire body. While not having tested the exact full extend of her telescopic vision through its use, she can see as far as she could when using her Byakugan. Noryokugan The Noryokugan is a Kekkei Mōra stemming from the body, first awakened by Kana Korimachi due to his mastery over Cosmic Energy, the highest form of energy available throughout the universe, only accessible to few. Four Branches Technique The Four Branches Technique is a Kekkei Mōra technique stemming from the Noryokugan Kekkei Mōra. Chiyoko awakened it as a direct result of inheriting it from her father, Kana Korimachi, and is quite skilled in the usage of its varying abilities. Revolving around the manipulating of the various forces and laws that governed the universe itself, Chiyoko uses her Kekkei Mōra to manipulate anything she can think of, from the molecular structure and specific properties of an object to the space-time continuum itself. This allows her to create nearly anything needed in battle at a moments notice. She is skilled enough in the use of her Kekkei Mōra that she was able to create her own dimensions, a total of ten, in less than twenty-four hours. Kekkei Genkai Chiyoko has a single Kekkei Genkai dojutsu, the Tensaigan, which evolved a shortly after she awakened her Byakugan, due to the natural selection-like process of Helixian DNA, separating and devolving part of her genome to achieve this affect, and thus awakening a more advanced and efficient dojutsu. Tenseigan Having evolved from her Byakugan, Chiyoko's Tenseigan allows her to see up to at least 250km and nearly 360 degrees around her entire body. It also allows her to see the chakra, and the chakra pathway system with penetrative, infrared vision. Aside from the physical prowess it provides her with, it also grants her the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which allows her to utilize telekinetic-like abilities, as well as Truth-Seeking Balls She has the seal over her right eye, and its revealed to reduce to power of her dojutsu itself by half its current power. It seals the raw power of her Tenseigan, as it is very potent due to her extraterrestrial genes mixing. After undergoing to power of transcendence, she is never seen wearing the eye patch seal again. Reincarnation Wheels *Amber Wheel Reincarnation Explosion The pinnacle of Chiyoko's unique Reincarnation Wheel variants, the Amber Wheel Reincarnation Explosion is a unique attack designed with chakra absorption in mind, in the form of a taijutsu-based Chakra Absorption Technique. Chiyoko focuses her Tenseigan Chakra Mode into a Truth-Seeking Ball, causing it to glow its trademark amber color, and is capable to nigh-instantly absorbing the chakra of anything it comes into contact with. *Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion A unique Reincarnation Wheel variant, the Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion is powerful and extraordinarily fast attack. Chiyoko simply focuses her Tenseigan Chakra Mode to a desired part of her body before it rapidly charges up and fires a beam of destructive energy at the desired target. This beam of chakra packs such force that it can destroy a mountain. *Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Rosary Like parent technique, the Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Rosary is a rather spontaneous multitude of powerful blasts utilized by concentration of the Tenseigan Chakra Mode into the desired location of the body that is facing the chosen targets, packing enough power to pulverize a mountain top. *Emerald Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Jade Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Localised Reincarnation Explosion *Reincarnation Wheel Explosion *Ruby Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Ruby Wheel Localized Reincarnation Explosion *Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Visual Perception, Movement and Sensory *'Visual Perception and Movement' Chiyoko has always had keen visual perception thankas in part ot her Byakugan, but over the many centuries she has lived, her use without it has made her unaided eyes almost as good as her dojutsu. She possesses an extraordinarily enhanced visual cortex, something unheard of in most humans. The amount of visual information she can process at one time is astounding, and aids her greatly in viewing and tracking objects. It is so enhanced that she is able to control it to its full extent, allowing her to quite literally perceive the world as if it was at a standstill if need be. Through training, she is able to view objects and track them at such a high speed rate that they seem to be moving like slugs tend to. The exact limit of her visual capabilities are unknown, but she was able to clearly see and observe a stepped leader of lightning as it descended from a thunder cloud, giving her supernaturally high visual capabilities. When combined with the dojutsu based capabilities of her Noryokugan and her Tenseigan dojutsu, she can track nearly anything she locks her eyes on. Part of the reason why she can see so well is due in part to her possessing a highly developed and unique neural network, a traite she shares with her brother. It is similar to a optical fiber cable in the sense that it converts neuron impulses at an unprecedented rate into light before travelling through her body at much higher speeds than normal before quickly delivering the signal. The layout is the same across her entire body, so regardless if its Type A, Type B or Type C fibers, the speed is uniform. With this, her body transfers signals through her body at a little less than light speed. This is almost one point five million percent greater than the processing speed of neuron impulses in Type-A myelinated axons in the normal human body. Due to the incredible durability of her body, her muscles can withstand the sheer speeds at which her moves, allowing her body to quite literally react in an instant from an observers point of view, whereas if a normal shinobi's muscles moved at such speed, their muscles, ligaments and bones would quite literally disintegrate. With such speed, she would be slower if she flickered to get her to her target rather than use her bodies natural ability. She is the first shinobi to show the natural ability to modify her bodies cells at will. Using them, she is able to alter her bone structure, organs, and even muscles, as well as modulate and manipulate traits of these muscles as well as the number of tenketsu within her body, allowing her a variety of feats. When needed, she can increase the number of tenketsu within her body, further increasing her godlike chakra control even further. Due to this, she can make it to where she can control chakra without actually ossessing any tenketsu, a feat deemed impossible. IT's also said that the Shikinmyaku Kekkei Genkai came from Chiyoko, via her creating a unique organism from her very body, that past on the trait to the Wushazaki Clan. This is later proven true. Besides having a unique neural network, she also possess a means as to maneuver in ways that quite literally defy the laws of physics themselves. Through her unique use of Suuryuuken, Chiyoko can enhance her body to completely neglect inertia], allowing her to move forward in any direction in a straight line, without losing momentum whatsoever. Due to her defying inertia to such an extreme level, she is able to enhance her movements greatly and dodge attacks in ways that seem impossible, such as throwing a forward punch then instantaneously reversing the action without lose of energy or speed. Due to her only being able to move in a single direction back and forth, she manipulates her momentum, allowing her to shift her body in a different direction, allowing her to quite literally move anyway she like, unaffected by inertia while being able to spontaneously increase the force behind her blows immensely. *'Sensory' Being a kunoichi capable of sensing, Chiyoko is has highly developed sensory skills. Her keen sense allows her to discern and identify a specific shinobi from a group as well as tell what their natural affinity is, and she can even detect individuals with barriers erected around themselves, allowing her to keep the element of surprise, even when the opponent thinks they have her fool. She is skilled to the point of being able to detect shinobi who have their chakra suppressed, as can even tell the difference between a clone and an original by focusing her sensing capabilities into her surroundings without the aid of her dojutsu, a feat in itself. Its to such a level that it would take nearly Kage level anti-sensing capabilities to get passed her. When combined with her Byakugan or its higher form, she is able to sense almost anything around her, extending out to the limit of her visual capabilities. Through mastery of sensing, she has developed counter measures to get pass various sensing capabilities. When merging her chakra signature with her surroundings via Natural Energy, she is able to conceal her very chakra and presence by making her signature one with natural evergy, making consealing her chakra to even the Mind's Eye of the Kagura technique, as she would appear like an inanimate object without chakra and thus exempt from identification. By creating a mindset that allows her to discard her emotions, she can even bypass high tier sensing capabilities, such as the Negative Emotions Sensing, making her a great asset in spying and infiltration while providing her with considerable evasion skills based off its principles. Due to her mastery of sensing, she is able to even detect when she is being sensed by other shinobi. Speed, Strength and Endurance *Speed Taijutsu wise, her movement speed is of such caliber than she can strike opponents with enough force and at such speed that it causes cavitation, quite literally allowing her to injure internal organs on a massive scale by spontaneously creating intense air bubbles within their body, as well as a shockwave which permeates through. When this "cavity" implodes next to the fixed surface on organ or bone, it creates a jet stream that inflicts heavy damage on the said body part, causing immense pain and shock, despite impacting the outside of the body. *Strength Due to unique nervous system, and naturally strong muscles through her body, Chiyoko is able to easily preform elaborate maneuvers and preform other nigh-impossible actions. While she doesn't look physically muscular, her muscles are highly developed and inheritance and partly through training. She is able to control her very motor skills, muscle mass and even their density, as apposed to her grandmothers ability to control her bone structure and its density. By having access to one hundred percent of the muscles within her body, it increases her strength to extraordinary level, allowing her to withstand devastating blows to unprotected parts of the body without sustaining much of any damage, even going as far as blocking wind enhanced kunai and shuriken strikes with no noticeable damage what so ever. By altering her muscle density and then training like that for hours to days on end, Chiyoko can pack quite the punch, measuring ten to hundreds of thousands of pounds of force in a single blow. Her strength easily surpasses expert users of the Chakra Enhanced Strength and at its max potential, vastly surpasses the strength of Tsunade, someone most people likens her to due to her strength. Though Chiyoko has never showed the full extend of her strength, when preforming her various fighting styles, mainly the Strong Fist, people have likened her unaided, raw physical power to that of the Eight Gates, without her actually using them. That goes to say that my merely willing it, she can autonomously change the density of her muscles to adapt to the current situation. When getting ready to throw a simple object, she reaches back and right at the end of the sequence, she instantaneously changes the density of her muscles, which provides her with a massively increased boost in strength before hurling the object with much more force than originally thought by the witnessing opponent. Its noted that as the density change occurs, her the appearance of her body doesn't change whatsoever, leading others to believe she only possesses as much strength as can literally be determined from just estimation through site and gauging alone. This effectively causes opponents to take themselves off guard, a rather interesting feat in itself. *Endurance Durability and Dexterity Chakra, Control and Chakra Potency *'Chakra, Cosmic Chakra and Tailed Beast Chakra' Chiyoko has always has potent chakra, thanks in part to inheriting her grandmothers chakra, passed down through her mother. Kaguya's chakra and Ten Tails chakra gives her exceptionally powerful and extraordinarily high density chakra, so much in fact that the chakra alone could be used as a shield and if just a fraction of it is absorbed, it could easily overload the absoree. As a result, her true chakra amount is immeasurable, and will casually overload any sensor if it wasn't for her unique Sage Art: Emergence technique, which keeps her chakra completely suppressed and hidden from sensing. After her personal transcendence, Chiyoko obtained a new type of chakra, coined Cosmic Chakra, which is spiritual energy, physical energy and and Cosmic Energy fused together. This Chakra is only gained after a cosmic energy user has achieved transcendence and has fused cosmic energy with the aforementioned other energies. This chakra is capable of disrupting the energies within objects it is injected into, making it highly useful, and unlike other chakra types, when this chakra is absorbed, the cosmic energy is separated from the other energies as it pools within the absorbees body while inducing its paralysis-like effect, which can then be remotely manipulated by its original user. Only other users of cosmic Energy are able to successfully and completely absorb Cosmic Chakra without ill effects. *'Chakra Control' Chiyoko possess a natural talent for chakra control, of which she has on ly improved upon during her many centuries on the planet. Having such incredible control of her chakra, he is able to utilize a truly outstanding Medical Senjutsu, the Extraordinary Rejuvenation technique, allowing her to literally repair her body from any damage done to it by reconstructing the body anew. He chakra control is of such a high level that she is able to absorb ninjutsu without handsigns what so ever, an feat displayed by her grand mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki herself. Inheriting Will Materialisation aunt, Chiyoko improved upon it, similar to another relative, resulting in another technique. Chiyoko casually keeps it secreted on her body as a transparent layer of skin, allowing it to come into contact with opponents brave enough to attempt to touch her. Once contact occurs, the materialized will is automonously imprinted on the contactee, and can be activated at will, even years into the future. Upon activation, it will take control of their body, allowing Chiyoko to deal with them appropriately. If forced to do so, she can convert the victims will into her own, forcibly robbing them of it regardless of what they do. Though this is rarily the case, she does this to assure they won't fight back against it. Due to the cosmic energy surging through her body, any attempts at disrupting her chakra path way network will fail, as the cosmic energy will disrupt the physical and spiritual energies of chakra that enters her body. *'Chakra Potency' Chiyoko was always known to possess potent chakra. Inheriting a portion of Kaguya's chakra, just like her mother, Chiyoko's chakra is enough to overload the perception of sensors upon them attempting to gauge her chakra levels. Due to its potency, she can contribute less chakra to techniques and still get greater results, allowing her to conserve chakra. The potency of her chakra is due to the unbelievably high density chakra the Kaguya possessed as the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, which was passed down to Chiyoko's mother, and then herself, quite strongly too. This due to this inheritance, she is able to utilize the Tailed Beast Ball via Tailed Beast Chakra, and has access to Kekkei Mōra techniques. Sometime after seperating the tailed beasts, Hagoromo decided that he'd also give his niece a gift, as he did with Asura and Indra, as he knew she had the potential for reincarnation as well. Bestowing upon her his powerful chakra as well as the chakra of all nine tailed beasts, this would grant her access to the Six Paths Sage Mode whenever she needed. Though she doesn't possess the kekkei genkai of the tailed beasts, Hagoromo theorized that she could tap into there power and use them without need for the kekkei genkai due to her immense talent in chakra control. Unlike Naruto Uzumaki's use of the tailed beasts chakra, her use is permanent, as Hagoromo imprinted them within her, with their chakra restoring itself at a constant rate within her body just like her normal chakra. Cosmic Energy Cosmic Energy is the universal energy that resides limitlessly through the universe and spans all dimensions. Chiyoko, being a Helixian, has full and uttermost control over this energy, and is able to use it to achieve any effect desirable. Through it, Chiyoko is able to use Uchujutsu, literally meaning "Cosmic Techniques". Ninshu Ninjutsu Chiyoko has shown the ability to passively absorb ninjutsu that come into contact with her body instantly, ab ability also displayed by Kaguya when Sasuke used Amaterasu to no avail. Taijutsu Choyoko is quite skilled in Taijutsu, and uses an entire plethora of her unique abilities to achieve it great skill in this field. Using [[Sunryuuken to enhance her body in various ways, she can potentially become a match for any opponent. Using gravity and antigravity, Chiyoko can attack and repel opponents, techniques and weapons, allowing her to defend herself while dishing out damage. Using inertia, she can change the direction of her movements instantly without losing momentum. With momentum, she is able to increase the force behind her attacks as well as soften the blows received from opponents and objects. At will, she can drastically decrease the momentum of objects, bringing them to a standstill as well as speeding them up. She often uses this in conjunction with Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon to give them more force for greater efficiency and cutting power. Using electromagnetism, she is able to transmtate matter at extreme speed to change the environment and use it at her disposal to combat close quarter threats, even going as far and restraining them temporarily to dish out more damage. My transmutating her very body, she is able to gain an advantage on foes by making herself more durable or even intangible. She is able to modify the penetrability of adjacent objects at to get the out of the way then return it to normal, allowing her to put distance between her and her opponent or obstruct their view, even if for a short time. Using it against opponents, she can disable their armor by turning it into something less durable upon striking its surface, like turning Titanium armor into simply wood, or even water, illuminating their defenses all together. One way she employs its use on opponents is by increasing its mass and therefore its weight, throwing the opponent off balance and creating at opening for attack at the same time. Using Jikūkankōtai, she can shift the spatial dimensions of her body, allowing her to achieve a wide variety of effects. Using Jikūkankōtai#Nidai Jikūkan, she is able to manipulate the size of her by turning is 2 dimensional. In doing this, she can grab objects much larger than herself, confining, or hurling them at her leasure. It also makes her impossible to confine while giving her extreme evasion skills, being able to easily dodge extraordinarily fast attacks. By stabbing her blades into one another, she can make them appear whenever her eyes is focused at will, quite literally impaling and slicing her opponents from a distance, as far as her eyes can see. Inertia Style Zero *This section is for describing and detailing the Shiyoko's unique Inertia Style Zero fighting style, which uses Inertia negation to increase her taijutsu skills immensely. This fighting style was designed as a way to counter opponents with predictive capabilities. Being able to switch direction of movement while keeping the momentum of the said movement the same is a great tactic. It allows Chiyoko to fool an opponent into thinking they are able to block her incoming attack, but at a moment notice, she can change the direction of her movement, while they can not, before she continues her assault, thus gaining the upper hand. Strong Fist *This section will cover Chiyoko's use of Strong Fist. Strong Fist is a fighting style where practitioners seek to inflict blows to the opponent capable of great external damage; enough to break bones. A fighting style such as this can physically wear down the opponent in the long run. Chiyoko generally tries to use this style her others styles in unison, allowing her to achieve a wide variety of effects, while still causing the most balanced amount of damage. Due to her immense strength, if she relied solely on this style, she could easily knock out or even shatter the bones of her opponents with well timed blows to key parts of the body, such as the ribcage, the sternum, fibula, femur, scapula, radius, and even humerus. These key bones within the opponents body will be Chiyoko's top priority, as is successful, they will greatly debilitate and weaken the opponent, causing immense damage that can be the difference between a win or a loss. Gentle Fist *This section will cover Chiyoko's use of Gentle Fist. The Gentle Fist'' is a unique fighting style practiced by Kanahagakures Hyuuga Clan. Using this particular fighting style normally involves use of the Byakugan to target various pressure points of the body to disrupt and even shut down chakra flow altogether, as well as inflict heavy internal damage to organs. Using the commended style, Chiyoko often targets certain organs within the opponent to achieve a desired effect. After practicing it for so many decades, Chiyoko has developed such prowess that she can utilized fighting style with great skill without the aid of her dojutsu. She prefers to use it in conjuction with her dojutsu because the human body varies between people, and since no two people have the same exact body shape, the tenketsu will be at different locations within everyone. Equilibrium Fist *This section will cover Chiyoko's use of her signature fighting style, '''Equilibrium Fist. Eight Gates *This section with describe her use of the Eight Gates technique. The Eight Gates and eight unique points within the Chakra Pathway System that limit the all-inclusive flow of chakra within the body. These gates limit the body's functions in a way that keeps it from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user is able to trump their physical limits at the price of damage to their body. Due to the immense amount of chakra flooding the body all at once, drastic changes can occur upon the user's body. The most common of these changes are the changes to skin colour, eruption of veins around the temples, and the eyes turning completely white, though in Chiyoko, no noticeable changes occur due to her mastery over them. The act of having all Eight Gates open is referred to as the Eight Gates Released Formation" (八門遁甲の陣, Hachimon Tonkō no Jin; English TV "Eight Inner Gates Formation"). Anyone who opens this gate is said to temporarily gain power greater than a Kage, but will die soon afterwards due to the damage done to their body. However, due to the inherited chakra flowing through her body, non-connected life force to chakra itself, as well as her highly developed body, she is able to utilize all eight gates without the normal drawbacks associated with the technique. Having been taught the use of the Eight Gates at a very young age, Chiyoko is able to release the natural limiters on the body to gain an increase in physical performance. But to her unrivalled control over all 361 tenketsu within her body, she can release and close any of the desired gates at will. ~'MORE COMING SOON'~ Zero Point Fist *'Zero Point Fist' is a unique fighting style that is designed to disrupt the electrical signals in areas that are stuck, causing the opponents movements to be delayed. It works using by Chiyoko surrounding her fists with Cosmic Energy then striking the opponent, injecting their body with it before it solidifies, temporarily disrupting and confusing the electrical signals within the said body part. This causes delayed responses and confused signals, culminating in uncontrollable muscle movements within the stuck limb, resulting in aspasm. Upon striking the area again, the previous result is thus amplified and the risk of highly severe to permanent damage is also thus increased. Jukikanken Jikukanken or Dimension Fist' is a rather unique fighting style developed by Chiyoko through use of her various abilities. By using Jikukankotai to literally shape space itself, she can form projectiles that act as portals of a sorts, boring through and penetrating all by acting as portals by sending the encountered section away to another space. By utilizing the third and fourth dimensions, she is able to quite literally cut through nigh anything. Due to her immense skill in the use of cosmic energy, she is able to make these blades as long as another familiar technique. Zenken Zenken (Universal Fist) is a unique fighting style developed by Chiyoko. It is her most widely used Taijutsu, combining all the unique features of her other styles into one. Due to this, it is unpredictable and is nigh-impossible to fight against in terms of equal power due to its random nature. It effectively and efficiently uses all of her various energies and techniques in a taijutsu like manner, quite literally turning nearly any technique she possesses into taijutsu. ~'MORE COMING SOON'~ Senjutsu A while after her aunts defeat, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki decided to pass on his knowledge of Six Paths Sage Mode to Chiyoko, due to her talent in Ninshu. Granting her use of the chakra of all nine tailed beast from himself, he essentially gave her permanent access to it. A user of Six Paths Senjutsu, Chiyoko is extraordinarily skilled in its usage. Being able to actively draw upon its energy from the environment at a moments notice, she can enter the mode instantly. Due to her learning it from her uncle, she physical appearance doesn't change at all, making it look as if nothing happened, though she gains a fiery, yellowish golden glowing aura. When in this state, her physical capabilities and attributes gain an incredible boost, easily being on par with Naruto Uzumaki's use of it, though she has never show its full extent. When using this energy, she enters the Six Paths Sage Mode. Cosmic Six Paths Chakra Mode Cosmic Six Paths Chakra Mode is a unique Sage Mode utilized by Chiyoko when she combines her Six Paths Sage Mode, Tenseigan Chakra Mode and Seiriteki Kasei with one another, fusing her Cosmic Energy and Six Paths Chakra together, making Cosmic Chakra. It is the pinnacle of all Sage Modes and Chakra Modes Chiyoko is able to utilize. In this state, the normal chakra cloak disappears as she gains a solid black cloak with red, curse mark-like pattern extending from her neck and shoulders down her inner arms, extending to the cloak itself, with the color of her pupils changing to a pinkish red while her skins gains a sly blue tint. In this state, the power of her techniques are greatly enhanced to supernatural levels. The number of Truth-Seeking Balls she can utilized is boosted to 12 and they are imbued with cosmic energy, making them very unique from others, while allowing them to take attacks from Senjutsu techniques without deforming. She can also manifest Truth-Seeking Balls in this state. All of her attributes are boosted, allowing her to achieve various feats. In this state, her chakra is imbued with her very will, allowing her to keep control of her chakra, even after its absorbed by an object or person. Her chakra is also able to disrupt and take overwhatever it gets absorbed by, due to the Cosmic Energy within it. The her normal chakra becomes three and a half times as potent as it previously was, making it extremely volatile. The sheer concentration of a normal sized Rasengan formed from this chakra can cause the ground under her to be compressed to the density of steel, out to 30 feet from her. Her speed in this form becomes impossible to track to the trained human eye, and extremely difficult to track with the aid of some dojutsu; appearing as a mere body flicker some times. Among the enhanced speed, the users durability increases just slightly while their endurance increases immensely, allowing them to preform straining activities without tiring out. ~''MORE COMING SOON~ Uchujutsu Cosmic Energy is the energy that governs the other energies and laws of the universe. The Helixians were and still are masterful users of the ancient energy. Chiyoko is able to use this energy to power techniques that would normally require chakra. With it, she is also able to greatly enhance her chakra and body for varying purposes. Chiyoko is so skilled with it that she shocked her uncle, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, by doing what was thought to be impossible, the separation of chakra itself from life force. Ten Span Gate of the Cosmos Heavenly Ten Span Gate of the Cosmos (天の十間六合関, Amenojuuma Rikugouzeki) Kenjutsu Weapon Skill Chiyoko is quite skilled in the use of weapons, and has mastered a number of the weapons ulitized through her fathers King's Arsenal. Due to the close relationship with her father, she has complete access to her fathers technique without the need for the King's Key and prefers to use the lesser weapons over the most powerful ones. Using the power of her two dojutsu in unision with her basic weapons make her a match for even highly experienced shinobi, as she can alter their properties to make them extremely dangerous. Chain Techniques She is known to use chains in her attacks, utilizing them as delicately as ropes and as savage as whips. She can unlink and link her chains at will to confine targets as well as release them at a moments notice. A highly skilled konuichi in Fuinjutsu, Chiyoko can construct a simple box before sealing it off and confining it to another space. Using her Chain Blades, Chiyoko can grapple and bind opponents from a distance, before pulling them in or slamming them a great distance away. Hyakki Yakou A hiden technique she learned from her father, '''Hyakki Yakou' (百鬼夜鋼; literally meaning Hundred Demons Night Steel) allows Chiyoko to utilize any of her weapons from any part of her body without limit. This alone allows her to catch opponents off guard when least expected, and with her weapons unique effects, it makes him that much more deadlier. All of her weapons are known to be immutable, meaning its impossible for the opponent to destroy, control or otherwise manipulate them and use them against her. Because his weapons each have unique effects, it is highly unwise to engage her in close combat when using this technique, as it can prove devastating for the opponent. Puppets Chiyoko is know to use puppets, whom her clan were the originators of. Suusho Suusho, 数書; literally meaning "Polymorphic" is one of Chikoyo's puppets and it is very unique in nature, being almost like liquid, while being able to solidify itself all while changing form at Chiyoko's will. Nano Nano, ナノ; literally meaning "Nanite" is one of Chiyoko's puppets and it is very exotic in nature, being composed of innumerable nanites hence its name. These nanites work together to allow Nano to achieve a wide variety of functions. Relationships Kaguya Otsutsuki Hagoromo Otsutsuki Hamura Otsutsuki Indra Otsutsuki Asura Otsutsuki Kana Korimachi Chiko Otsutsuki *CHIYO (千代): Japanese name meaning "a thousand generations." Chiyo is Chiyoko's mother, the person whom she got her first and last name from. She treasured Chiyoko dearly before falling victim to the Infinite Tsukoyomi. When the genjutsu was broken, she never woke up from it, and died days later. Kaminoshi Kamiko Otsutsuki *KAMIKO (上子): Japanese name meaning "superior child." **Kamiko Otsutsuki is the first child of Chiyoko and Kaminoshi and is their first daughter. *Age: 26 KG: Noryokugan Possesses Cosmic Chakra Specialties: Taijutsu Kamiko always keeps an open mind to things, though she tends to be straight forward with people. She doesn't care much at all for earthly possessions, and just seeks enough to keep her happy. Osamu Otsutsuki *OSAMU (1-紀, 2-修, 3-理, 4-収, 5-治, 6-統): Japanese name meaning 1) "chronicler," 2) "disciplined," 3) "logical," 4) "obtainer," 5) "to reign," 6) "ruler." **Osamu Otsutsuki is the second child of Chiyoko and Kaminoshi and is their first son. *Age: 23 Alias: Chronicle KG: Byakugan, Tenseigan Cosmic Chakra Specialties: Eight Trigrams, Black Mist, Chakra Control, Some reincarnation wheels... Osamu is an expert in Chakra Control, making his chakra known my exerting it around his hands at all times. He is also quite skilled in taijutsu, though his unique brand of it is short to long rangem, through use of something much for useful than his hands. Place of Living 月殿 Gesstono - Literally meaning "Lunar Palace" is a unique place located on the Moon, created by Chiyoko for her family to live. Stats Role Plays *''' Regular Role Plays ' **Kirei's Day Out *'Tengetsu Tournament''' **Bobu vs Chiyoko *''' Fanon Role Plays ' **Tag Team Battle: A Dimensional Rumble *' Naruto Arashi Role Plays ' **Family Reunion? **Meiji Meets: Plans for a Darker Tomorrow **Meiji: The Initiation **The Moon and the Future Trivia *Chiyoko's primary appearance is Bel Peol from Shakugan, while her transcended appearance is Machina from Dragonaut of the Resonance. Facts about Chiyoko *Chiyoko was given the last name 'Ōtsutsuki''' in rememberance of her mother, who ultimately died at the hands of her very grandmother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. *Chiyoko sleeps with one eye open, though she is able to close it when sleep. She does this so she can always be ready in case something occurs. *Chiyoko is 7'2" because her author, Prince Harris likes tall women. *Chiyoko has a fondness of Cattle. Especially groomed and blowdried cows. Data Book *Chiyoko hasn't completed any missions. Gallery Chiyoko ThreeDojutsuTechnique.jpg|All of Chiyoko's eyes open completely Chiyoko Young.jpg|Chiyoko as a young girl